Una esposa para Ryuu
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: Si había una actividad que entusiasmaba especialmente a Kirin, además de estudiar para ser bruja y pelear con Taka, esa era jugar a las casitas. Pero aquel día fue diferente, ya que ella decidió que ese día el papá sería Ryuuichi, y claro, todo buen papá necesita una mamá, así que... ¡Que comience el casting para buscar a la mejor esposa! One-shot (Mención de varias ships).


Si había una actividad que entusiasmaba especialmente a Kirin, además de estudiar para ser bruja y pelear con Taka, esa era jugar a las casitas, por ello, no era sorprendente verla proponer dicho juego una vez los niños, y los propios Ryuuichi y Usaida, se quedaban sin ideas de qué hacer tras un largo día en la guardería.

Al ser ella quien sugería jugar a la familia, Kirin también era siempre quien elegía los papeles, y, normalmente, ella era la mamá, Kotaro el papá, Kazuma y Takuma los hijos, Midori la bebé, y para Taka (Muy a pesar de este) siempre quedaban reservados los papeles más irrelevantes, como el perro, el vecino, el kioskero de la acera de enfrente... Pero aquel día fue diferente, ya que Kirin decidió que ese día ni ella sería la mamá, ni Kotaro sería el papá.

\- ¡Ryuu-nii-chama!- Exclamó ella señalando al mencionado, que estaba sentado junto al resto de niños esperando a que Kirin repartiese los roles para el juego de las casitas.- ¡Tú serás el papá!- Anunció orgullosa para sorpresa de todos los demás.

\- ¿Yo? Pero Kotaro siempre es el papá...- Musitó algo extrañado mirando a su hermano de reojo, a quien enseguida se le había iluminado la mirada deseando ser nombrado la mamá. Kirin negó con la cabeza, totalmente segura de su decisión y Ryuuichi suspiró.- ¿Y tú serás la mamá?

\- ¡Nop! Kirin es demasiado pequeña para ser la esposa de Ryuu-nii-chama.

\- Kota quiere ser la esposa de nii-ch...

\- ¡Tenemos que buscar una esposa para Ryuu-nii-chama!- Sonrió ella interrumpiendo a Kotaro.

Todos los niños se quedaron callados y se miraron entre ellos, para a continuación empezar a gritar todos a la vez exclamando que ellos querían ser la esposa de Ryuu. Mientras el propio Ryuuichi intentaba calmar a los pequeños para que dejasen de gritar y discutir, el alboroto consiguió despertar tanto a Usaida como a Midori, que hasta entonces (Para variar) habían estado en otro extremo de la habitación durmiendo la siesta.

\- ¿A qué viene el jaleo?- Bostezó Usaida incorporándose con Midori en brazos.

\- ¡Takuma quiere ser la esposa de Ryuu!- Sonrió uno de los gemelos levantando un puño en el aire.

\- Kazuma también...

\- ¡No! ¡Taka será la esposa de Ryuu!- Berreó el moreno agitando su espada de un lado a otro, haciendo llorar a Kazuma pensando que iba a pegarle.

\- Si va a causar peleas es mejor que juguemos como siempre...- Sugirió el castaño mientras Kotaro permanecía sujeto a una de las mangas de su camisa, aún esperando ser nombrado la esposa (Solo que de manera pacifista).

Usaida levantó una ceja y miró a Ryuuichi divertido, ya suponía cómo habían llegado a esa situación, al fin y al cabo cuando ya llegaba el final de la tarde los niños siempre acababan jugando a las casitas, la novedad era que esa vez Ryuu fuese partícipe del juego, y que todos estuviesen peleándose por poder jugar el papel de su mujer.

\- ¡Ninguno podemos ser la esposa de Ryuu-nii-chama! ¡Somos muy pequeños!

\- Ah, ¿en ese caso por qué no soy yo?- Preguntó Usaida sentándose más cerca del resto, inmediatamente todos los niños lo miraron con cara de asco.

\- ¡No!- Exclamaron todos a la vez.- ¡Usaida es malo!

\- Qué bordes... ¿Entonces qué vais a hacer? No tenemos más gente para jugar.

\- ¡Buscaremos una esposa para Ryuu-nii-chama fuera de la guardería!- Sonrió Kirin.- Ino-nee-chama y Yuki-nee-chama pueden jugar a las casitas también.

\- No creo que esté bien molestarlas si ellas están...

Tarde, antes de que Ryuuichi pudiera acabar la frase, los niños ya habían salido corriendo de la guardería para ir en busca de las dos chicas. Los pequeños, aún a pesar de las numerosas veces que se habían recorrido la academia tras escaparse de la guardería, todavía no eran capaces de orientarse por los pasillos del instituto, así que toda la decisión con la que habían salido corriendo del cuarto de juegos no tardó en esfumarse en cuanto se encontraron a sí mismos en un pasillo que no eran capaces de reconocer, y, cómo no, enseguida cundió el pánico.

\- ¡Kirin tonta! ¡Por tu culpa no sabemos dónde estamos!- Se quejó Taka, ya que Kirin fue la primera en salir corriendo, y por tanto era quien lideraba el grupo.

\- ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Sabía el camino!- Protestó ella sacándole la lengua.

\- No pelea...- Pidió Kotaro intentado que los dos se calmasen, a lo que Kirin y Taka enseguida respondieron mandándole callar.

\- ¡Yo sé el camino!- Sonrió Takuma sujetando la mano de Kazuma, quien se había puesto a llorar en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaban perdidos.

Los demás miraron a Takuma sin entender, y este levantó la cabeza mirando al techo, empezando a olfatear el aire ante la atenta mirada del resto. Tras haber olisqueado durante unos segundos, el rubio se dio la vuelta y señaló con el dedo uno de los múltiples pasillos que conectaba con el pasillo en el que se encontraban.

\- ¡Es por allí!- Dijo empezando a caminar en esa dirección seguido de Kazuma, siendo ahora él quien lideraba el grupo.

Conforme seguían caminando, Takuma paraba de vez en cuando para poder volver a oler el aire y así seguir guiando a los demás, hasta que, tras un buen rato caminando, los niños se encontraron delante de una puerta.

\- Club... de... Re... Repostería.- Leyó Kirin el cartel de la puerta.

Al ver que, efectivamente, Takuma había sido capaz de guiarles hasta donde seguramente estarían Inomata y Ushimaru, todos los niños se pusieron a aplaudir tanto para felicitarle, como para celebrar que habían cumplido su misión.

\- ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?- Escucharon una voz tras la puerta.- ¡El ruido molesta las actividades del...!- Exclamó Inomata abriendo la puerta de golpe para reñir al causante del ruido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran los niños e inmediatamente se corrigió.- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?- Preguntó ella mirando a ambos lados en busca de alguien que los acompañase (Como si el hecho de verles solos por ahí fuese algo muy raro).- ¿No hay nadie con vosotros?

\- ¡Ino-nee-chama!- Sonrió Kirin al verla.- ¡Tienes que venir!- Dijo tirándole de uno de los calcetines ignorando sus preguntas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué? Estaba preparando unas ga...

\- ¿Maria-chan? ¿Pasa algo?- Musitó Ushimaru acercándose a ella desde atrás para ver por qué tardaba tanto en volver.

\- ¡Para ser la esposa de Ryuu-nii-chama!- Respondieron los demás.

Esa frase bastó para hacer que tanto Inomata como Ushimaru se pusiesen rojas de golpe en apenas un milisegundo, y, en lo que ambas trataban de articular algún tipo de respuesta coherente a aquella "proposición", Ryuuichi apareció detrás de los niños, respirando de forma tan agitada que pareciese que acabase de correr una maratón.

\- No podéis salir corriendo así...- Jadeó apoyando una de sus manos en el marco de la puerta.- Usaida-san y yo estábamos buscándoos, estaba muy preocupado...

Al finalmente levantar la mirada del suelo y haber recobrado un poco el aliento tras descansar unos segundos, Ryuu se percató de la presencia de las dos chicas delante de él, y, naturalmente, también de cómo ambas parecían dos tomates tartamudos mientras lo miraban fijamente, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese saludarlas o preguntarles si se encontraban bien, Inomata le interrumpió.

\- ¡¿C-CÓMO VAS A CASARTE SI SOLO TENEMOS 16 AÑOS?!

…

\- Y por eso los niños os han dicho eso de ser mi esposa.- Terminó de explicar Ryuuichi una vez de vuelta en la guardería junto a todos los demás.

\- O-Oh, así que solo era para jugar a las casitas...- Asintió Ushimaru ya algo más calmada al saber que aquel tema de casarse no iba en serio.

\- ¿Os habíais hecho ilusiones?- Preguntó Usaida sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver cómo de rojas seguían las dos.

\- ¡P-Por supuesto que n...!

\- ¡Kirin tiene que elegir quién de las dos es mejor para ser la mamá!- Anunció la pequeña levantándose del lado de Ryuu para sentarse junto a Usaida y Midori en el otro lado de la habitación.- ¡Primero Ino-nee-chama!

Al ver lo que hacía, todos los demás niños la imitaron y se alejaron de Ryuu e Inomata (Llevándose a Ushimaru con ellos) para dejarles espacio para jugar y ver qué tal hacían de papá y mamá.

 **...**

 **Primera candidata: Maria Inomata... ¡Acción!**

 **...**

\- Eh... Inomata-san, he vuelto de... de pasear al perro.- Dijo Ryuuichi para intentar iniciar el juego, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo iba la cosa cuando estaba jugando con alguien de su misma edad. Los dos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos, ya que ella no parecía tener ni idea de cómo continuar.- ¿Qué has estado haciendo en mi ausencia?- Añadió él intentado ayudarla.

\- Oh, he estado haciendo cuentas de nuestros gastos.- Como era de esperar, Inomata era seria incluso jugando a las casitas.- Estamos a mediados de mes y casi estamos en números rojos, así que tendremos que tener cuidado si no queremos que los recibos de la luz y del agua vengan con unos precios desorbitados. Incluso puede que tengamos que regalar el perro, como no puedo trabajar debido a mi enfermedad no tenemos dinero para seguir manteniéndonos a los tres...

Para cuando Inomata quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo ya era demasiado tarde, a pesar de que no habían entendido casi nada de lo que había dicho al principio, todos los niños habían empezado a sollozar ante la idea de tener que regalar el perrito de la familia (Aunque ese fuese imaginario). La chica palideció al percatarse de lo que había hecho y empezó a tartamudear pensando en algo que decir para arreglarlo y poder calmar a los niños, pero, como de costumbre, Ryuuichi fue más rápido.

\- N-No será necesario regalar el perro, Inomata-san, puedo buscar un segundo empleo.- Respondió el castaño rápidamente.- Así podremos mantenernos los 3 juntos.

Gracias a las palabras de Ryuu, los niños se calmaron de golpe y todos empezaron a aplaudir, alegres por saber que el perrito iba a salvarse. Aún así, debido a la seriedad (Y el triste realismo) que Inomata había introducido en el juego, esta fue inmediatamente rechazada como la mamá.

 **...**

 **Segunda candidata: Yuki Ushimaru... ¡Acción!**

 **...**

\- Ushimaru-san, he vuelto de pasear al perro.- Repitió Ryuu, esta vez sentado al lado de Ushimaru y no de Inomata.

\- ¡O-Oh! B-Bienvenido a casa Kashima-kun.- Sonrió ella intentando controlar sus nervios y hacerlo lo mejor posible.- Estaba preparado la cena.- Añadió cogiendo una de las ollas de juguete de Kirin para enseñársela a Ryuu (A pesar de que esta estaba vacía).

\- En ese caso te ayudaré.- Asintió Ryuu siguiéndole el rollo.- Yo puedo preparar la carne mientras tú cortas las verduras.

Ambos cogieron los utensilios de cocina de juguete de Kirin y empezaron a fingir que cocinaban una sopa de verduras, hasta que, al coger un trozo de papel donde se suponía que estaba la receta de la sopa, Ushimaru se cortó sin querer con el borde del folio, haciéndose una pequeña herida en el dedo.

\- Ay... ¿Tenéis tiritas?- Preguntó ella mirándose el dedo, Ryuuichi asintió y enseguida se levantó a coger una ante la atenta mirada de todos los demás.

\- Yo te la pondré.- Dijo él desenvolviendo la tirita y cogiendo la mano de Ushimaru para colocársela, pero no le resultó fácil ya que, ante el gesto, ella había empezado a temblar como un flan, y Ryuu no era capaz de localizar el corte.- U-Ushimaru-san, así no puedo...

\- L-Lo siento...- Se disculpó ella sin ser capaz de parar.

Al final, debido a que Ryuuichi no fue capaz de ponerle la tirita por culpa del temblor, Usaida tuvo que entrar en escena y hacerlo en su lugar, y Ushimaru fue rechazada como la mamá por ponerse demasiado nerviosa y no dejar que el juego avanzase.

\- Hm...- Musitó Kirin inflando los mofletes.- Ino-nee-chama y Yuki-nee-chama no son buenas mamás...- Se quejó esta ofendiendo a las otras dos.

\- Kota quiere ser la esposa de nii-chan...- Volvió a intentar intervenir Kotaro, pero otra vez nadie le hizo caso.

\- Tengo una idea.- Dijo Usaida rebuscando en el bolsillo de su delantal, sacando de este una fotografía.- Conseguiré un nuevo candidato.- Anunció levantándose de su sitio y cogiendo una caña de pescar de juguete, para a continuación enganchar la fotografía a esta y sacarla por la ventana.

\- ¿Qué es...?- Preguntó Ryuu mientras todos trataban de asomarse para ver la fotografía.

Usaida se llevó un dedo a los labios y todos se quedaron escondidos bajo la ventana en silencio absoluto, esperando para ver si de verdad el viejo truco de la caña de pescar sería capaz de funcionar con alguien, nadie era tan estúpido como para caer en una trampa así... ¿Verdad?

Tras unos minutos de espera, alguien finalmente tiró de la caña y todos se sobresaltaron al ver que el plan de Usaida había funcionado.

\- ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es?- Preguntaron todos los niños a la vez intentando asomarse a la ventana sin éxito al ser demasiado pequeños.

\- Tal como pensé.- Sonrió Usaida satisfecho al comprobar que su presa había sido quién él esperaba.

Ryuuichi, Inomata y Ushimaru se levantaron de debajo del marco de la ventana para averiguar quién había tirado de la caña, y realmente no se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de Inui-senpai, quien sostenía una fotografía de Ryuuichi vestido de chica entre sus manos.

\- ¡Me has engañado otra vez!- Exclamó entre furioso y avergonzado al ver la cara de satisfacción de Usaida al verle allí.

\- Sabía que tarde o temprano picarías si colgaba una foto así.

 **...**

 **Tercer candidato: Hiroyuki Inui... ¡Acción!**

 **...**

\- Inui-senpai, he vuelto de pasear al perro...- Suspiró Ryuuichi por tercera vez.

\- Ah, eso está bien.- Respondió el pelirrojo en tono robótico sentado a su lado, tieso como una estatua. Si Ushimaru estaba nerviosa durante su "prueba", Inui estaba al borde del infarto.- Hoy podemos salir a cenar fuera para así no tener que cocinar.

\- Es una buena idea.- Asintió Ryuu poniéndose de pie.- ¿Y adónde te gustaría ir?

\- V-Vayamos a... McDonald's.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Él planeaba decir el nombre de algún restaurante bonito y romántico, pero dada la situación en la que se encontraba ya era demasiado que hubiese podido siquiera responder a la pregunta.

Ryuu le miró extrañado sin entender muy bien el por qué de su nerviosismo, pero asintió por segunda vez, y ambos caminaron en el sitio fingiendo ir hasta el McDonald's, para luego volver a sentarse como si ya estuviesen en el restaurante.

\- Bienvenidos a McDonald's, ¿qué desean tomar?- Preguntó Usaida acercándose a ellos fingiendo ser un trabajador del local.

\- Creo que quiero pedir...

\- ¡Ryuuko-chan!- Exclamó el otro de repente, interrumpiéndole y tomándole ambas manos. A pesar de que sabía perfectamente que estaba jugando con Ryuuichi, él estaba intentando autoconvencerse de que estaba pensando en su versión femenina, para que al menos lo que estaba a punto de hacer no le diese tanta vergüenza.- ¡Lo he estado pensando mucho tiempo y creo que es hora de que nos casemos!

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, tanto Ushimaru como Inomata miraban a Inui y Ryuuichi incrédulas, sin poder entender cómo un supuestamente inocente juego de las casitas había desembocado en aquella situación. Por su lado, Usaida estaba dando lo mejor de sí por no echarse a reír delante de ellos ante lo ridículo de la situación (Ya que, además de habérsele declarado a Ryuu durante un juego de las casitas, de todos los sitios que podía haber elegido para hacerlo, el mejor que a Inui se le había ocurrido había sido un McDonald's), y los niños simplemente permanecían en silencio, esperando atentamente para saber cuál sería la respuesta de Ryuu a la propuesta de matrimonio.

\- Inui-senpai, no hace falta que lo lleves tan lejos...- Le susurró Ryuuichi algo sonrojado al darse cuenta del lío que estaban causando, el mayor negó con la cabeza apretando sus manos y acercándose más a él.

\- ¡Yo de verdad quiero casarme contigo, Ryuuko-chan!- Repitió totalmente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo inclinándose sobre Ryuu.- T-Te quie...

\- ¡Taka! ¡Nos vamos!- Le interrumpió Kamitani abriendo la puerta de golpe, como de costumbre, encontrándose de lleno con aquel panorama (A Ryuu e Inui cogidos de las manos con este último prácticamente echado encima del primero).

\- ¡K-Kamitani!- Exclamó Ryuuichi aliviado esperando que este le salvase.

Kamitani se quedó callado unos segundos mirándoles fijamente, tratando de buscar algún tipo de contexto para explicar aquella imagen, pero realmente no fue capaz de encontrarlo.

\- ¡Aniki!- Le llamó Taka tirándole de la pernera del pantalón para llamar su atención.- ¡Ryuu está buscando una esposa!

\- Entiendo...- Respondió volviendo a llevar su mirada a los otros dos. Aunque era mentira, eso no le hacía entender nada de nada.

\- ¡Inténtalo tú!

\- Está bien.- Asintió Kamitani encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿E-Eh?- Musitó Inui al darse cuenta de que no planeaban dejarle acabar su confesión.- ¡Espera un momen...!

Antes de que este pudiese siquiera terminar la frase, Kamitani cogió a Inui de la parte trasera del cuello de su camisa, levantándole en el aire y alejándole de Ryuu (No sin antes ganarse algunas patadas en insultos), para a continuación sentarse al lado de este, donde previamente habían estado todos los anteriores candidatos a esposa. Este gesto enseguida se ganó un aplauso de todos los niños, tanto por el hecho de que Kamitani había sido capaz de levantar a peso a un chico del mismo tamaño que él, como por haber quitado a Inui de en medio, ya que, a juicio de Kirin, él tampoco podía ser la mamá por ser demasiado pasional y llevar la trama del juego demasiado deprisa.

 **...**

 **Cuarto candidato: Hayato Kamitani... ¡Acción!**

 **...**

\- Kamitani, he vuelto de pasear al perro.- A estas alturas, Ryuu ya estaba harto de tanto pasear al perrito imaginario.

\- Hola.- Le saludó Kamitani en su típico tono monótono.- Yo acabo de volver del entrenamiento de béisbol. También he pedido una pizza a domicilio porque supuse que estarías cansado del paseo y no quería quemar nada si yo intentaba cocinar.- Añadió cogiendo una pizza de juguete y poniéndola en el suelo frente a ellos.

Ryuu levantó ambas cejas algo sorprendido por el gesto, no esperaba que Kamitani fuese a ser tan considerado, menos aún teniendo en cuenta que estaban jugando a las casitas y no manteniendo una conversación real, pero aún así asintió, y ambos empezaron a hacer como que iban comiendo los pequeños triángulos de pizza.

\- ¿Lo habéis pasado bien en el paseo?

\- Eh... Sí, hemos ido al parque nuevo de cerca de la estación y nos hemos encontrado con otras personas con perros, así que hemos jugado y nos hemos divertido mucho.- Sonrió Ryuu.- ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti el entrenamiento?

Desde fuera, tanto Usaida como los niños miraban a esos dos bastante sorprendidos, desde luego no se esperaban que Kamitani fuese a ser el mejor candidato a esposo, pero no había dudas de que, hasta ahora, su "prueba" era la que mejor estaba yendo en comparación a todas las anteriores, incluso pareciese que esos dos fuesen un matrimonio de verdad manteniendo una conversación normal mientras tomaban la cena.

\- Aniki es el mejor, lo sabía.- Dijo Taka orgulloso, colgándose la medalla a pesar de que el mérito realmente era de su hermano.

\- Kamita-nii-chama es la mejor esposa.- Asintió Kirin, finalmente había encontrado alguien que se adaptaba a sus expectativas.

Por otro lado, mientras los demás continuaban maravillados observando el panorama, Inomata, Ushimaru e Inui miraban la escena como almas en pena, tristes y frustrados de haber sido vencidos por una persona tan seria y estoica como Kamitani en una prueba que consistía en ser una "buena esposa" (Ya que los adjetivos que solían asociarse al concepto de buena esposa eran totalmente opuestos a "Serio" o "Estoico"), y la verdad es que el aura rosa de paz y felicidad que rodeaba a aquellos dos mientras seguían hablando y jugando no ayudaba mucho.

\- Ryuuko-chan...- Gimoteó Inui sentado junto a todos los demás al ver cómo su oportunidad de casarse con Ryuuichi (En el juego) se estaba esfumando delante de sus narices.

\- Y-Yo creí que lo había hecho bien...- Suspiró Ushimaru a su lado.

\- ¡Corten!- Exclamó Kirin sonriente.- ¡Kamita-nii-chama es el mejor para ser la esposa de Ryuu-nii-chama!- Anunció feliz de haber logrado su cometido.

\- Esto... Kirin.- La llamó Usaida dándole toquecitos en un hombro.- ¿No crees que también deberías dejar a Ryuu-chan decidir a quién prefiere él?- Sugirió al ver cómo de disgustados estaban los 3 candidatos rechazados.

\- ¡Oh, es verdad! ¿Quién piensa Ryuu-nii-chama que es mejor?

Inmediatamente todas las miradas se centraron en Ryuuichi esperando su respuesta, este se sonrojó levemente y apartó la vista nerviosamente, ahora se hallaba en la tesitura de tener que elegir un favorito, y él no quería ofender ni entristecer a nadie al tomar una decisión.

\- P-Pues...- Balbuceó inseguro de qué decir.- Es que todo el mundo lo ha hecho muy bien, no puedo decidir...- Respondió tras haberlo pensado un poco.

\- ¡Pero no todos pueden casarse con Ryuu-nii-chama!- Protestó Kirin inflando los mofletes.

Ante la indecisión, todos los niños se pusieron a hablar entre ellos, discutiendo a quién debería elegir Ryuu y por qué, hasta que, mientras Ryuuichi intentaba poner orden para que no volviesen a surgir peleas en cuanto a ese tema, sintió cómo alguien le tiraba de la manga de la camisa.

\- Kota quiere ser la esposa de nii-chan...- Dijo Kotaro una vez más, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo algo triste por llevar siendo ignorado todo el día.

\- Kotaro...- Suspiró Ryuu sonriendo levemente al ver las ganas que su hermanito tenía de poder jugar con él a las casitas.- Kirin-chan, he cambiado de idea, ya sé quién quiero que sea mi esposa.- Dijo logrando que la habitación volviese a quedarse en silencio inmediatamente.- Quiero que sea Kotaro.

\- ¿Kotaro-chan...?- Musitó ella confundida, tanto Kotaro como Ryuu asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Kota quiere ser la esposa de nii-chan.- Repitió el pequeño sin soltar la manga de su hermano.

\- En ese caso, en lugar de una única familia podéis hacer parejas, y así nadie tiene que estar triste por quedarse solo.- Sugirió Usaida contando para comprobar que fuesen pares.

\- ¡Takuma quiere ser el esposo de Kazuma!- Sonrió Takuma entusiasmado cogiendo la mano de su hermano.

\- Kazuma también...- Asintió este tímidamente.

\- ¡Aniki, tienes que ser mi esposa!- Exclamó Taka dándole golpecitos con su espada en la pierna a Kamitani.

\- ¿Si lo soy te callas?

Al final, todos fueron capaces de organizarse sin ningún tipo de conflicto para poder jugar a las casitas juntos, solo que esta vez de un modo diferente al usual, ya que en lugar de ser todos una misma familia en la que Kirin era la mamá y Kotaro el papá, habían decidido jugar por parejas para que nadie se quedase solo, siendo estas Ryuuichi con Kotaro, Hayato con Taka, Takuma con Kazuma, Kirin con Midori, Inomata con Ushimaru, e Inui con...

\- Inui-senpai.- Le llamó Usaida sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver que era el único que quedaba sin pareja.- Ya veo que estabas esperando la oportunidad para que yo fuese tu esposa, qué pillín.- Al oírle, Inui sufrió un escalofrío de la cabeza a los pies y trató de ponerse de pie rápidamente para irse de la guardería, pero no tuvo oportunidad, ya que Usaida le agarró de la muñeca antes de que pudiese escapar.- Anda, si en el fondo sabes que Usako Usaida será una buena esposa para ti.- Añadió en tono burlón poniendo voz de chica.

\- ¡YO QUERÍA SER EL ESPOSO DE RYUUKO-CHAAAN!


End file.
